Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by Lucifer's Akuma
Summary: You know the Organization. What they accomplished, how they met their ends... But what of the ranks lower than 13? You don't see them, you don't hear of them, but they do exist. OCs and possible OOCness!
1. Empty

**_Out of Sight, Out of Mind_**

DISCLAIMER!: I don NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters! I do however, own Zodiac and others that are pretty much insignificant and/or have close relations to him.

* * *

"What is your name, child?"

"…"

"He won't talk. What now?"

"He will. I heard him talking to someone earlier. Openly expressing his mind."

"… But sir, there ARE no other children here. No other humans, for that matter. He's the first."

"No, the arachnid. He's taken and interest in it."

"… What do I do with him? Well, for the time being."

"Take him back to his room. Prepare him. We'll decide what to do with him when the time comes."

"Yes sir!"

And… That was it. They shoved me into this hell hold once more. They keep me here to rot till they need me as their guinea pig. I'm tired, alone… Not to mention extremely Mal-Nourished. I can see my own muscles almost bursting out of my skin…. But, they don't care. No one does. I've reached the point of no return. It's not like I wanted to be involved in this in the first place.

My name…..? I… I can't be too sure. The only name I remember… Zodiac. Yes… That was my name… I'm… 21 I think. I've been keeping track on the walls. My pocketknife etches keep track of the years. Minor ones track weeks.

I'm…. Sick. Not physically, but I'm sick of all the shit I'm put through… I'd never actually say anything… I wouldn't dare. I'm just not flamboyant. I hate speaking. I hate humans… I… I…

"Zodiac, come here… You know the drill." A black haired man wearing a lab coat opened my cell door. He smiled and beckoned me forward. I came obediently and sat on the floor as he knelt beside me.

That man, he's the only one I'm close to. He reminds me of my Onii-Chan. My big brother… He died. Years ago. I can remember him crystal clear though. My Daddy told me about him growing up.

"There you go. Now, Zodiac, I need to let you know something. I won't be coming back to see you anymore… I… Have to leave. So, I want you to be good, okay? I want you to be as good to them as you are to me, alright?"

"But… You- No!" I clung to his coat like a lost child as he combed his long fingers through my hair soothingly. He drove a needle into my arm and injected some sort of drug as usual.

"Listen, I know that it won't be the same, but… It's all for the good of humanity. You want to help people, don't you?" He grabbed my chin so I'd look him in the eyes. I gave a slight nod. His eyes looked like… like he had hope in me. I couldn't say no when he thought I was so caring.

"But Onii-!" I bit my tongue. Why did I go and say that? I hate showing weakness, but… I didn't want him to leave!

"My replacement will be here tomorrow. Now, you have to go to the lab for the usual testing, alright?" He stood up and didn't dare turn to face me again. I could tell from his tone that he disregarded my last comment for both of our sakes.

Nonetheless, I got up and walked towards the men in white coats that guided me towards the lab, clutching my arm in case I made a break for it. I never did, but it never hurt to be safe I suppose.

* * *

_**A/N: Hiya~! Name's Akuma! I'm not too good at writing, I know. But I try, I suppose. My KH story, whoooo... Man, I've done a lot of tweaking to the story since I first wrote it! Oh well. Reviews are appreciated, ne~! (I know it's short, BUT! I will write longer! ... Next chapter! I promise!) Oh and, I'm gonna write something TOTALLY off topic every 5th chapter. Still KH, but has nothing to do with the storyline (Cause it's not exactly too happy, yah?)!**_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Split Personality

A/N: Yo! I can't stop singing P!nk. I don't know why. Anyways, Disclaimer tiem!

DISCLAIMER: I do not (And NEVER will) Own Kingdom Hearts in any WAY, SHAPE, or FORM! I only own Zodiac. ***Sighs* **Oh well. He'll have to do. *Brick'd*

(Btw, no more First person POV. Yuck. : P)

Zodiac walked grudgingly along, hating how the men's tight grip was cutting off his circulation. A taller man stood behind a shorter one with military clothes on. He was unmistakably the head of the operation. Zodiac knew this quite well. He gave a growl of resentment and a death glare, his bright pink eyes shown through slits. The lead man scoffed and punched Zodiac clean in the face. Blood pooled out of his nose and down his face. He bowed his head in temporary defeat, as it always was only temporary.

"Strap him down. We don't want him to try and bite us again." He snarled. The man placed his hands on the boy's neck, slipping his shirt down to his shoulder. All the showing skin was a very dark purple that could be mistaken for black. It was swollen and showed multiple holes and parts where small lumps were raised from the swollen skin.

Zodiac shuddered and squirmed angrily, trying to inch away from the man's hand.

"Don't like that, huh?" He grinned. "Well then, lets see what you'll do if I…." He punched down on the boy's shoulder. He winced and cried in pain, clawing at his restraints. "Come on boys! While he's still screaming!" The surrounding men jabbed needles into his tender, bleeding neck. He threw up violently before blacking out.

_Wh-wha…t? Where-… Oh my cell. Right… _Zodiac sat up and ran over to one corner of the room, continuing to vomit before falling backwards and just staring at the ceiling, walls and things around him. _Where… Onii-Chan…?_ His vision was blurred; all he could make out was a figure standing over him. Its mouth… was it talking? _Yeah… I… I think I hear something…_ He crawled pitifully over to the figure and clung to one of its legs.

"Wow, you look miserable! Well, I'm sure you're gonna be more messed up after they're done wit ya, heh. Now, stop begging for mercy and get up. I'll force you if I have to, yah." A sick laughter resonated through the room. The voice had an Australian accent to it. _That person… It's not Onii-Chan… Where-? Oh yeah, he left yesterday, right?_ The foot opposite to the one he clung to tapped impatiently on the floor. "Well, don't say I didn't warn ya!" That's weird… he sounded a little older that himself… Before he could let out a noise, he was lifted up by his tattered shirt and hoisted over the other boy's shoulder. He slung the younger against the wall and jabbed the needle into his eye.

Zodiac screamed and vomited as his eye oozed out bloody tears and little bits of the drug and needle as it cracked off in his eye. The other boy turned to leave until Zodiac grabbed the back of his shirt and clutched him tightly. "Ewwwww! Let go'a me! Ugh, disgusting! Get away!" The younger was still clung to him, stabbing him with the needle he pulled from his eye. He could take no more and flung him into the opposite wall.

"Now, listen ere'! I'm not like your Onii-Chan!" He said the last part with a giggle. "He got fired for getting to attached! After all these tests, you are just going to be thrown away like a worn out toy. Your Onii-Chan couldn't accept that. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less!" The boy's eyes were straightening out. This boy had pink hair, the same colour as his eyes. His skin was tanned and he didn't wear a coat like the others.

That… pushed him, to say the least, over his limit. He couldn't stand it. Being treated like this. Being abused… Hurt… Deceived. But, his personality wouldn't allow him to escape. His conscience wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it. He'd promised his Onii-Chan that he'd be good. But… This was too much. A voice formed in the back of his head… But it felt like it was whispering in his ear.

_You promised him… You promised to be good… You never promised to stay… Did you…?_ Zodiac watched as the pink haired boy was talking, but all he could hear were these voices… _I promised nothing… I can get you out… I can avenge you… I can help you survive!_ "But… I…" _Just remember what your father gave you…you do remember, don't you?_

"Now, twerp, Time for testing!" He was picked up by the shirt once more and was about to be dragged out the door.

"My father…"

"Eh? What was that? Father? I resemble your daddy now?" He teased, poking at his cheek with his free hand.

He got it now. What the voice was talking about. He reached slowly into his pocket, subtly pulling out a blue and green object with gold at the end.

"Hmmmm? What's that then? Let me see~!"

"Gladly!" Zodiac flipped up a blade and clutched the hilt tightly. He stabbed it into the boy's heart and twisted it forcefully, blood gushing out like a fountain. He started to scream and tried to strangle Zodiac despite his hands becoming limp.

"You, mate… Are coming…. With… Me!" He choked out. He threw up blood as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body became lifeless. He collapsed onto Zodiac, his warm blood spilling onto the boy's sore neck. It was surprisingly soothing.

Zodiac walked on. He passed a mirror on his way down the hall. He never really noticed his looks before. He had dirty blond hair with natural silver streaks that reached his shoulders. He looked at his neck in disgust and how his arms were the same colour. They were thin and looked frail, but he was stronger than he looked. His legs were the same way. He was fairly muscular due to all the chemical effects. Although… It was strange. His face was getting covered in the purple infection; as well… It wasn't there before… Actually, it looked like it was spreading. Noticeably spreading, at that.

He decided to keep going. He passed a familiar door. One he'd been through once or twice. He cautiously opened the door and peered inside. A spider was silently sitting on a pedestal with a glass dome over it. It was a tarantula. Another as himself. An experiment. An eye opened up on it's back and peered over at the boy, tapping on the glass. He trotted in and removed the glass, letting the small oddly coloured arachnid crawl onto his shoulder. It made a sort of purring noise before hiding behind his left ear. It was black with a red boarder around its eye.

The door opened behind him. "Y-you! How-! What about Senga? Where is he?" Another of the lower ranked scientists yelled, locking the door as he proceeded.

_Senga… That guy, right? Ugh… That bastard. _"Senga is currently unavailable. Besides, I'd rather not be tested on and tossed aside, thanks." Zodiac said, crossing his arms.

He flinched. "How did you figure that out, huh? Or is it just a stupid assumption? Knowing you, it could be either or both. I'm not taking any chances though. Know that!" The man charged at him, a small dart in hand. Most likely filled with something to knock him out.

Zodiac ducked and hit the man in the stomach with the hilt of the knife, winding him. "Let's just say… A little Aussie told me? Well, before he met his demise. Yours is coming!" He took the needle from the man's hand and plunged it into his temple. The man foamed a bit at the mouth before collapsing. His heart pulse slowed. Going… Going… Gone… The boy smiled before continuing on, rubbing the tarantula as it purred to his touch.

He continued his trek through the large building, taking things that he deemed useful and killing all those who seen him. He had come to love the feeling of boiling blood on his bare skin and cuts. The taste also pleased him. It changed from person to person. After being starved for years, he was hungry enough to eat human flesh, but he never expected to love it…

The final room. His breath was shallow and shaky, adrenalin pumping through his body. The voice at his ear was whispering nothing relevant to his situation, saying that it cared about him. That if he got out alive, he'd never be alone again. Comforting, but still irrelevant. A short man stood in front of the door. SURPRISE! It was the general.

"Oh boy, a smurf! Or would you prefer "The Smurf"?" Zodiac teased.

He tossed his head to the side. "Listen, I don't know how you got here, but my men told me you were on a rampage. Senga, my men, you think you can take me too? I'd like to see you try, little brat." He pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it at the boy.

"I survived being harassed by Senga, I can survive you." The two charged at each other, the general firing his gun, Zodiac gracefully dodging and threw his knife at the man. They were only feet apart, so it was a hard one to avoid. He was pierced directly in his eye, as Senga did to him. The man staggered back clutching his face. Zodiac took this opportunity to pull out the knife and repeatedly stabbed the man. The blood and some organs were splashing out onto the boys face. He let out a twisted laugh with a sick smile to match. It was done. He was free.

"Well, nicely done. I was right to watch over you." A voice boomed, startling the psychotic.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" He screamed angrily.

"I," He started. "am Xemnas, head of the organization."


	3. Organization Complications

A/N: Hello! I'm surprised you got this far, reader! The last two chapters served as introductions to my OC. From here on out it will do more with KH, Promise! Now, to get down to it, Ne?

Disclaimer! I own nothing cept Zodiac. He's mine. No one else's. Kay?

* * *

"Xemnas…?" The boy quietly uttered. The infection was slowly retracting from his face as he slipped the knife back in his pocket.

The silver-haired man nodded. "Will you come with me? I can make your life meaningful again. I can help you. Join my organization. It will be beneficial to the both of us. I can promise you that." A grin lined his face, outstretching a hand to the tensed up boy. His voice was deep and generally un-nerving. "You are a Nobody. You belong with us."

"I'm a what?" Zodiac yelled, hostility returning to his much higher pitched voice. He growled under his breath and dug his nails into his palms so hard they bled. He walked up to Xemnas and got up in his face. "First off, why should I come with you? I don't know you, I don't like you, and you said you've been watching me! I don't think it's wise to go with a stalker! Second, I belong to no one! Call me what you want, but I'm not your possession. I'm not something that you can use and throw away as you please!" His past experiences at this place told him to trust no one. That's exactly what he did.

"Then…" Xemnas said, looking away. "Where will you go? You've been here for a long time. People think you're dead. What will you do? Who do you have?" This indeed was a good question. Where to go… and with who to go with him? What will he do once he gets there? Nothing, at this point.

"Give me a night. I'll think about it. That's not a yes or no. As for now, I'm going home." The boy turned around to leave before looking back. "By the way, two things. First, do you have a match?" Xemnas shook his head, confused at the question. "Oh. Alright. Second, don't follow me home.'

"What was the match for?" Xemnas questioned.

"Set this horrid place on fire."

"Oh, leave that to me." Xemnas said, trying to get on the child's good side.

He made sure that Zodiac was out of sight before screaming "Firaga!" and the whole facility burst into flames.

_Meanwhile…_Zodiac strolled down memory lane as he trotted through the forest surrounding the city. His house was on the outskirts rather than smack-dab in the middle of downtown. So his father built a house down in the woods. Clichéd, he knew, but it was quiet and generally nice. He was getting happier at the thought of seeing his parents again. Seeing all of the picture frames filled with his mother, father, brother and himself lining the walls. He quickened his pace into a skip-like motion till he saw his house. Then it was an all out sprint. He burst open the door and immediately tripped on something, face planting into the floorboards

_Weird…_ He thought. His mother always kept the place clean… Well that is, if she wasn't what he tripped on. "Aah! Mom! I'm so so-" He realized it was useless. She wasn't with him. Her body was still lukewarm, so it couldn't have been that long since she died. His father was the same a couple feet over. Zodiac ran about the house checking everything to see what had happened. All the food in the house was gone, anything of value, also gone… He was starving, and alone. Or so he thought. Crying was heard in the back room. The one he and his brother shared. He walked up to the door slowly; noticing the sign the two had put up there when they were little was still there. On it was his name, Zodiac, and his brother's name, Kiogera. He brushed over it with his fingers lightly before going in.

The earsplitting sound turned out to be a baby. He wasn't pleased with his parents having a baby after he was kidnapped, but this was the only family he had, so he decided to cherish it. Zodiac picked it up and just looked at it for so long. What was it? Boy or girl? He put it back it in its cradle (Which was passed from his brother and himself) before noticing a birth certificate on the table. _Great! Now I can see wha- I mean who it is._ He read it in his mind before thinking aloud. "This isn't this kid's, it's my brother's. The name written on it is… Kiogera Kanna… In memory of our deceased sons… Kiogera and Zodiac…?" _So, Xemnas was right? They thought I was dead?_ He shook his head before looking at the child once more. "You." He hissed. The baby started to cry louder at his harsh tone. "Have no right to be named after my brother." He grabbed the baby and set it outside the door. "The wolves will _love_ me after this."

He needed to get things off of his mind, so Zodiac strolled down the forest path once more. He heard something move and whipped around. It was dark, so vision was impaired. He was hit from behind. Not forcefully, but just as if someone had no idea where they were going.

"Oof! I'm sorry! It's really hard to see and I dropped something very important and I can't find it and…" The guy went on like this for 5 minutes.

"What did you lose?" Zodiac's patience was running thin. The man described it as Blue and long. He scoured around for it himself as the younger helped him. They looked for a while before Zodiac tripped over something.

"You found it! Aww man, thanks! I can't live without it! It's my most valuable item!" The man picked it up and seemed to… tune it up?

"How could you _lose that_? It's friggen _huge_! What the hell is it?" The boy ranted.

"Oh this? It's my Sitar! It's my favorite thing~! It's an instrument, and a weapon! Pretty handy, huh? Want me to play a song? I know you do, don't be shy~!" The man said in a singsong voice. He strummed a couple chords and sat down on a nearby stump. "Name's Demyx, by the way. Nice to meetcha…. Ummm…"

"Zodiac." Demyx sent an outstretched hand toward him, which was quickly declined. 'You live around here?" He played a couple more chords before shaking his head. "Then… What brings you out here?"

"Nothing really. Wandered here. Do you live here? I'm guessing yes." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. Where did you come from?"

"The castle that never was, of course! That's where all Nobodies live! Xemnas says you're a Nobody just like us! How come you don't live there? It's really nice, and we can help you get a heart! That's what we all want, so come on! I'll take you there!" Demyx shot up off the stump and started to jump in excitement.

Zodiac stopped. Demyx…. He worked for _Xemnas_? Neither of the two of them have hearts? What the hell is a Nobody anyways! "… Give me a chance to say bye to my folks. Wait here, you might get lost. Keep playing your…. Umm.."

"Sitar! Her name is Sasha~." Demyx chimed. Never the less, he nodded and played some random song on his sitar, humming the tune to himself.

Zodiac started for his home once more, thoughts buzzing around in his head. _I specifically told that guy to leave me alone, so he sends someone else to do it? _He shook it off and sat on a fallen log near his house. The baby was gone, as expected, but there was an odd air to the place. As if something still lingered. As it were, a foot was by the door. "That explains it." He laughed.

He stumbled into his house, tripping over his mother again. He sat up cross-legged and just looked at her for a minute. His stomach hissed and turned. He had forgotten to eat anything. That's half the reason he went outside anyways. He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. A finger brushed over the top of the pocketknife, a grin dispersing over his childlike face.

* * *

Zodiac had gathered his things and met Demyx back where they had first crossed paths. "You ready~?" A nod. "Well~! C'mon! C'mon! Let's go~!" Demyx opened up an abyss from thin air, dark auras spinning around its edges. He was about to walk through till he noticed the confused look on the boy's face. "Oh, right. This is a Dark Corridor. This is how Nobodies get around! This one leads to the Castle That Never Was." The man walked behind Zodiac and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him in first.

On the other end, there was a lobby type place with couches and large glass windows that seemed to look out into space. It was currently empty and Demyx's voice echoed as it loudly began to sound. "This is the main part of the castle! You come here to get missions! Most of us are either here, in our rooms, or out on missions!" He gave a slight yawn before patting the shorter of the two on the back. "I'll give you a full tour tomorrow. Though we're Nobodies, we still have to sleep, eat, Ect. Y'know? But… Where will you sleep? Hmm…"

Zodiac couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's frustrated face. Not a fake laugh either. He actually laughed for the first time in years. Maybe this _was_ a good idea? But he raised a good point. Most likely neither of them were expecting his arrival. He sighed. Good moment gone… "I'm going home…"

Demyx jumped and held the boy in a vice tight hug. "Don't leave! Please! Xemnas is really agitated cause you keep refusing! He's pretty much been yelling at everyone cause he says you are the most stubborn Nobody he's ever seen!" He seemed a bit panicked.

A sigh escaped his lips before breaking free of the other's arms. "As you said I have no where to go. What else do I do? Just stand here? And another question, you came to my house just to bring me here?"

Demyx looked hurt at the last accusation. "No, I was honestly just taking a walk when I dropped my sitar. Then I found you. You said your name was Zodiac… so I thought…" His voice dropped to a sad whimper.

Zodiac felt bad. " Ah… No I understand. It's alright." He gave a soft smile.

Demyx's face brightened. "Well, you could stay with me till tomorrow! Then I'll get you your own room! Deal?" Once again, Demyx tried to shake hands with the boy. Zodiac took it and smiled. "Alrighty then! Let's go!" The taller man grabbed the other by the wrist and dragged him through the halls. What had Zodiac gotten himself into…?


End file.
